


公选课

by singularity0711



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularity0711/pseuds/singularity0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是在现代大学里，一个普通的学生和一名普通的教授之间发生的可能有点搞笑的故事，与爱情无关。至于暧昧，不知道你们能不能看出来，反正我是看不出来。<br/>本文一切与管理相关的术语都是我编的~</p><p>Recently I am begin to learn English again after I got my master degree 3 years ago(From then on I have never used English so I forgot it )...I have a dream translating my fics to English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	公选课

**Author's Note:**

> 这是在现代大学里，一个普通的学生和一名普通的教授之间发生的可能有点搞笑的故事，与爱情无关。至于暧昧，不知道你们能不能看出来，反正我是看不出来。  
> 本文一切与管理相关的术语都是我编的~
> 
> Recently I am begin to learn English again after I got my master degree 3 years ago(From then on I have never used English so I forgot it )...I have a dream translating my fics to English.

《公选课》

 

 

为了多陪陪病中的外婆，大学二年级工科学生亚伯拉罕迟了半个月回学校，和室友聊天时才想起这学期要选管理科的公选课。他打开选课页面，一路拉下来所有的课都满了，只有托马斯•艾霍斯特教授的项目管理课还有名额，事实上还有很多名额。

“为什么没人选这个教授？”亚伯拉罕问他的室友。

“哦，因为他的外号叫‘纳粹’。”室友回答。

“因为期末难过？”

“因为每堂课都难过，还因为他是德国人。传说他私下里还讲过同情纳粹的言论呢。”

反正也没有其他人可选了。亚伯拉罕在艾霍斯特教授名字下面的框里打了个钩，然后点了“提交”。教授的名字是个链接，打开来，顶上是一张神采奕奕的证件照，四十来岁的男人，头发稀疏了，深眼窝，高颧骨，洋洋得意地笑着。不知为什么，看脸就觉得他是个小个子。下面是他的一系列论文、专著、奖项和研究成果，亚伯拉罕扫了眼就关上了。至于纳粹言论之类的，他并不怎么在意，身为一个犹太人，他处理这种事的方式特别简单，谁要在他面前宣传什么新纳粹，他一拳就打过去啰，迄今为止，这方法还挺好用的。二十岁的亚伯拉罕浓眉大眼、人高马大，在他们那个小镇上的名声是“和他父亲一样正直，像他外婆一样好心”，自他上学以来，所有老师和教授的评价都是“认真乖巧有礼貌”。当然，只要没见过他打架，谁都会说他认真乖巧有礼貌。

第二天就有艾霍斯特教授的课。亚伯拉罕上一堂课在校园的另一头，他没有自行车，又没赶上校园巴士，拼死冲刺才在上课铃响时砰地一声撞进教室的大门。所有的学生都吃了一惊，讲台上那位教授也转过了上半身，果然是个个头不高的家伙，薄薄的银发，目光锐利，穿一身熨得非常平整的西服，颜色样式很古板。亚伯拉罕并不想引起注意，抹了一把汗，冲所有人无差别微笑，打算找个位子坐下，以上座率来说，这件事甚为容易。正当他拎着书包走向最近的空位时，背后传来一个声音。

“……亚伯拉罕•塞特拉基安？”

亚伯拉罕扭头一看，教授手里捏着一张纸——应该是学生名单——正兴致盎然地看着他。那眼神真像一头秃鹫。

“是……是。”他说，决定尽可能保持低调。

“你是本周新选进来的学生，”艾霍斯特教授把眉毛一扬，他眉毛淡得看不清，亚伯拉罕是从他眼窝阴影的变化看出来的，“我可以问下你为什么更改了主意吗？”

“什、什么……？”

当他从周围学生充满敬佩的目光中意识到了教授所指时，已经过去了好几秒。他只好照实说：

“不，教授，我不是改选这门课的。我是……回校晚了。”

艾霍斯特教授嘴唇上那抹似有似无的微笑彻底消失了。他哼了一声，把名单拍回桌上。从上衣兜里拿出一枝笔，哒哒哒地写起来。

“……亚伯拉罕•塞特拉基安，缺席一节。”

“什么……”

“就是这样。”艾霍斯特教授抬起头，冲他一笑，“现在我们继续上课。”

 

“我说的吧，他就是纳粹。”室友听了亚伯拉罕的遭遇，摇着头说，“每年都有一打学生投诉他。”

“哦，那我会是第十四个。”

“看起来他今年更加火大呢，校董会老和他谈话，关于师生关系，或者关于纳粹或者其他什么东西。”

“你好像对他很了解。”

“我前女友不幸是他的学生，”室友持续摇着头，“不过得感谢他，我们在一起时的话题有一半是在骂他。”

“我理解。”亚伯拉罕说。他刚刚打开那个叫“托马斯•艾霍斯特教授”的文件夹，下面有这周的作业。作业内容是“建立一个项目的执行计划和流程控制表，时间为一学期”。

“关于他的作业，你有什么好建议的吗？”

“作业？是让你们写个项目流程还是什么的？”

“对啊。”

“一个忠告：绝对不要用自己其他课的作业当项目。”

 

亚伯拉罕觉得应该给室友买点礼物表示感谢，因为一多半的学生都自然而然地把自己本专业的作业拿来写这个流程表了。艾霍斯特教授大发了一通脾气，但亚伯拉罕认为他其实在期待这一刻。这样他就可以肆无忌惮地挖苦学生了。他把学生形容为占小便宜、耍小聪明、投机取巧、思维板结，全然不顾后面两个形容词有所矛盾。学生们作为选课战斗的失败者，大部分都蔫头耷脑地听着，少部分人从鼻子里不耐烦地吹着气，还有一个女生因为被作为反面例子，竟然难过得哭了起来。

“但是，还是有一些学生认真对待这个作业的。”艾霍斯特教授语气一转，“不得不说，这些人才可能是这堂课的中流砥柱，不至于让我对这个课堂一点期待都没有。譬如……小姐，……小姐，……小姐，……小姐，还有亚伯拉罕•塞特拉基安小姐……不，先生。对不起，我还以为我们这里只有女人才是管理科学的希望。”

他皮笑肉不笑地冲亚伯拉罕点点头。教室里有几声吃吃笑的声音。亚伯拉罕想把手里的水笔扔到艾霍斯特的脑门上去，不过只能想想。

 

学期进行了一小半，亚伯拉罕并没有因为艾霍斯特教授的原因对这门课恨屋及乌。公正地说，艾霍斯特教授的课还是讲得不错的，只是这种不错可能不怎么适合教学——在他不挖苦学生的时候，也就是说他讲课的时候，语速非常快，声音高，句子短，抑扬顿挫，伴着铿锵有力的手势。内容听起来倒是非常连贯，气势逼人，可是大部分对课程内容不怎么理解的学生除了气势，也领会不到别的了。是有那么几个学生真能跟得上他的思路，但这可不包括亚伯拉罕。半个月后他就放弃了从课堂上学到什么的企图，改以把PPT理解个七八成为目标了。但为了出勤率起见，他还是每堂必到，一手托腮，欣赏着艾霍斯特教授的演讲术，也许这种咄咄逼人的讲课风格也是他被称为纳粹的原因之一。不管他是不是真的赞成纳粹主义，这个外号的确实至名归。

他们每堂课都有作业，作业分成两部分，一部分是新布置的，一部分是之前作业的后续进展。这中间就包括第一次留的作业，那个被要求和本专业其他作业无关的项目时间表。这让很多为了应付而随便编造项目的学生烦透了，为了填上那个报表，时不时地还得想点儿看起来正常的延迟理由，让项目的执行看起来更加真实可信。也许就像做假帐是会计的必修，做假报表很可能也是项目经理的必修吧。

不过亚伯拉罕幸运地给自己立了一个真实的项目：他申请借用学校实习工厂的设备，给外婆做一个护身符。这个护身符有二十多厘米长，十几厘米宽，布满复杂的深浅不同的花纹，全都要一条条地雕刻出来。他想把这个东西当成半年后外婆的生日礼物送给她。他规规矩矩地做了项目计划，从成本核算、资源调配到项目验收。进度比想象中快得多，他低估了自己的手工能力，现在那护身符差不多已经完成，只剩抛光和上漆两道工序了。做假报表这个技能看来是必备的，他可没有那个积极性再去向艾霍斯特教授提交一个项目。

但是当他把本周的作业发给艾霍斯特教授时，非常意外地发现，他收到了一封来自对方的邮件。

亚伯拉罕•塞特拉基安：  
你好。很高兴地通知你，下周下课后到我办公室来一趟。在上课大楼的505室。  
托马斯•艾霍斯特

 

在去办公室以前，亚伯拉罕已经确认了艾霍斯特教授只召唤了他一个,所以走进办公室时心情颇为忐忑。艾霍斯特教授正在电脑上打开几个文档，见他进来便客气地推来一把椅子，让他坐下。亚伯拉罕抓着头发，看艾霍斯特教授一直在笑眯眯地看电脑，等不了，便开口问：

“教授……”

艾霍斯特把笔记本电脑转向他。他才看到电脑上面打开着的是他的那份作业，屏幕正中是他用来制作护身符的参考图。本来没必要附图的，但他觉得自己的项目内容太单薄了，附上这张曲里拐弯的图能够增加作业的丰满度。

艾霍斯特上上下下打量着他，微笑着，笑得还不算难看。亚伯拉罕非常想撇嘴，忍住了。

“你是用什么木头做的？”

“呃？橡木……”

“这样的花纹，别的木头可以做吗？”

“也行……但不一定有橡木那么好用。”

“差不多就行。你做过别的这类的东西吗？”

“有。”

“最大的有多大？”

“这个就是最大的。”

“更大的可以做吗？”

“可以吧……只是更费事些。”

艾霍斯特教授转回他的笔记本，打开另一个文档，屏幕被一片复杂的花样盖满了。

“这种，你看可以做吗？”

映入亚伯拉罕眼睛的是一个拿着镰刀的死神骷髅，周围布满了地狱一样的植物。图样上疏疏密密的全是虚线，艾霍斯特把文档向下拉，虚线的另一端是一些数字，后面的单位是毫米。

“能做吗？这是个浮雕。”

文档继续向下滚动，亚伯拉罕看出这是个大柜子一样的东西，六面都布满了怪异的宗教图案。

“这……是什么啊？”他问。

“棺材。”

“什么！”

“道具。”艾霍斯特得意地说，像在炫耀，“我认识剧组的道具师，他们需要做这么一个玩意儿，我就想到了你。”

“可为什么……”亚伯拉罕实在想问“你究竟在想什么”。

“这是一个机会，体验一下真实的项目执行，还可以赚到钱，”艾霍斯特说，“你不觉得是个很难得的机遇吗？”他连人带椅子滑向前，亲切地拍了拍亚伯拉罕的肩膀。亚伯拉罕只觉脖子后面滚过一阵凉意。

 

不过亚伯拉罕还是得承认自己被钱吸引了。他和道具师在艾霍斯特的引荐下见了一面，对方倒是个热情正常的胖子，这让亚伯拉罕最后下了决心。艾霍斯特指导他写计划书，不过那胖子明显不以为然。“得了吧，托马斯，做出来就行了，一手交钱一手交货。”亚伯拉罕也是这么想的，但艾霍斯特坚决不放过他，最后他写了足有十页的文档才点头。

接下来就是漫长的制作过程。工期可比那个护身符的工期紧多了。艾霍斯特答应亚伯拉罕其他的作业可以延期直至取消，只要把这个项目完成就行。亚伯拉罕怀疑自己成了贪污回扣的间接受害人，但他去打听了下，似乎价钱还算公道，实在不知道艾霍斯特图什么。他问过那个胖子，对方说艾霍斯特只说是给学生提供一个实习的机会，但比做棺材更像项目的机会应该多得多吧。

艾霍斯特给他申请了一间车间，亚伯拉罕倒是感激他的周到。工期中间艾霍斯特时不时就跑来监工，但这可不是他的领域，结果说出来的只有一些家长里短的废话。很难说一个人刨一下午木板更糟糕，还是听冒出来的艾霍斯特唠唠叨叨更糟糕。“你真厉害，”艾霍斯特说，“我上学的时候，手工课都要偷别人的作品才能及格。”艾霍斯特难得夸奖他，如果亚伯拉罕能把心里话“人究竟怎么能笨成这样”说出来，他们的关系可能还会亲近点，但亚伯拉罕经过权衡还是回答“人各有各的才能，您也肯定不是凭运气当上教授的”。艾霍斯特满意地点了点头，亚伯拉罕觉得应付也还有余，他可是一名“认真乖巧有礼貌”的好孩子哦。

工期近了。亚伯拉罕发现这东西比护身符难做多了，他不得不每天都在车间待上两个小时。艾霍斯特也很着急，每几天就发邮件问进度，他在学校的时候还会带饭给在车间忙活的亚伯拉罕，这让亚伯拉罕总算对他有了点好感。但很快这好感就被一件事情给抹杀了——说抹杀也不确切，应该说此事让亚伯拉罕觉得，他们之间的关系超越了好感或恶感，变得不能直视起来。

 

有一天晚上七点，亚伯拉罕正在忙于仔细完成一块板右下角的花型，它的左边是一个跪下的天使，右边则是一个深深的孔洞。这个工作的关键是要把花的形状凸显出来。灯光正从他的背后照来，把工作面挡在阴影里了，他不得不费了九牛二虎之力把工作台移了个角度。他指望艾霍斯特给他带晚饭，连餐刀都准备好了，但艾霍斯特进来时他却发现晚饭没戏了，因为对方竟然喝醉了，还拿着半瓶酒。他觉得出于礼貌应该问问发生了什么。

“校董会。”对方简单地回答，“真不知道他们在想什么。”

亚伯拉罕心想：“活该。”但还是答道：“我觉得您教得不错。”

“说实话，亚伯拉罕，”艾霍斯特在一边的椅子上坐下，挥着酒瓶说，“你觉得我真的应该遭到那么多投诉吗？他们说在中期评估大多学生都给我打了低分。”

“不包括我。”这倒是真的，关于艾霍斯特，亚伯拉罕打的是中等分数，但他可不希望对方正面问他。

“我已经很久没喝酒了，”艾霍斯特说，“我还要开车回家呢。”

“最好不要。”亚伯拉罕说。

“有人说，只要有机会，我的学生都会选择放弃这门课，就因为是我教的。”艾霍斯特说，“说说看，你也这么想吗？”

“不，我并不这么想。”亚伯拉罕回答。

“说得对，因为我给了你这个机会。”艾霍斯特说，又灌了一口酒，站了起来，走到工作台边上。亚伯拉罕把头埋在工作面上，假装认真工作，心地善良地想着应不应该阻止接下来可能的酒驾。

“来，你也来喝两口。”艾霍斯特说，把酒瓶塞到他的嘴边。亚伯拉罕猝不及防，被灌了半口，还呛到了。艾霍斯特笑咪咪看着他。亚伯拉罕把工具一扔，把酒瓶从艾霍斯特手里抢过来，自己吞了两口，重重往工作台上一顿。艾霍斯特看来被这气概震动，赞许地点了点头，伸手抄起酒瓶继续喝。亚伯拉罕拿不定主意要不要重新假装工作，艾霍斯特在原地歪歪斜斜转了两圈，撞在了工作台上。

“我喝醉了。”他说。

亚伯拉罕正要叫好说“是”，艾霍斯特又否认了这一结论。

“不，我好好的，是你把工作台放斜了。”

“是啊。”

“你在进度报表里填了吗？”

“这是实地工作内容，不属于那什么报表。”

“任何更动都要填，否则无法交接工作。”

“只有我一个人干，没的交接。”

“你们这些学生，没有一个人懂得管理工作的重要性和艺术，”艾霍斯特怨气冲冲地说，“你们的项目要么是像过家家缝布娃娃，要么就好像人力资源不要钱，要么就是吹牛皮说大话搭花架子，细节都像丢垃圾似的丢了。不同的岗位要用不同的人，连这点都不强调，还写什么招聘计划书，搞得好像你们这批乌合之众竟能成立公司，你们太自以为是了。”

他又喝了一口酒，亚伯拉罕觉得自己有义务阻止他，就劈手把瓶子夺了过来，艾霍斯特怔怔地看着他，为了显得自然，亚伯拉罕只好喝了一口，又还给他。

“你们什么都不懂。”艾霍斯特冲他喊道，“你们需要的不是教授而是警察。”

“好吧，”亚伯拉罕说，“您喝醉了，您休息一会儿吧。”

“我没有。”艾霍斯特嚷道，“你这个忘恩负义的家伙。”

“好的，好的，您没有。”亚伯拉罕说，慢慢向门靠近。

“你应该学会至少三种计划书的写法，并感谢我为你找到的实习机会。”艾霍斯特挥着手说。亚伯拉罕背靠在门上，掏出手机，想着能给谁打电话。他先拔了急诊，但对方听说只是有人喝醉，就直接挂掉了。他又给室友打电话，室友哈哈大笑了至少一分钟，然后表示无能为力。艾霍斯特这一会儿又把酒瓶举起来了，亚伯拉罕连忙上去抢下来，里面还有一指半的酒。艾霍斯特明显喝多了，但讲话的声音始终特别清楚。

“我希望做一个好老师，但学生却不照计划喝酒。”艾霍斯特说，两眼炯炯地看着他。亚伯拉罕无法可想，把酒喝光了，然后上去一手抓着他，一手掏他的口袋，好消息是找到了手机，坏消息是手机有锁屏密码。他想试试艾霍斯特的生日，继续掏他口袋，但没有钱包，也没有证件，大概都在车里。更坏的消息是竟没有找到车钥匙，如果还有再坏的消息，那就是此时他也开始头晕了。他看了一会艾霍斯特，对方正在激情四射地演讲，口口声声指责亚伯拉罕无视他为改进师生关系而进行的努力。亚伯拉罕觉得有句话是必须要说的。

“教授，”他说，“我觉得他们叫你‘纳粹’挺准确的。”

“纳粹？”艾霍斯特说，“我不知道这回事，不过你们最好都进集中营。”

亚伯拉罕很高兴，感觉自己等待这一刻很久了。他挥起一拳，在酒精的作用下他觉得自己的拳头比艾霍斯特的脸还要大一点点。艾霍斯特轻盈地飞起，撞在了车间对面的墙上，掉下来打翻了椅子。亚伯拉罕揉着自己的拳头，准备下一次攻击，但过去了很长时间，一点动静也没有，好像椅子边上摊着的是套西装。他走过去，看到艾霍斯特头向后仰着，微张着嘴，眼睛可是闭着的。他一只手拎起来他，摁到椅子上，艾霍斯特垂下头，从椅子上滑了下来，拖了好几次他都在下滑，亚伯拉罕索性就让他滑到了地上。他觉得口渴极了，就跑了出去，找到了水笼头，喝了几口水，不知道怎么回事把头扎进了水池，后来又不知道怎么回事突然醒悟好像不应该打艾霍斯特。

他跑回去，艾霍斯特躺在地上，呼吸深长，似乎睡得挺香。他又拔一次电话给急诊，没有人接。他放弃了打给室友的打算，环顾四周，椅子不足以拼成能让人躺下的空间，工作台上也许翻个身就会掉下来，不过旁边就是那口已经拼了四面半的“棺材”，半面是上面盖着的半扇门。亚伯拉罕于是把艾霍斯特拖起来，头前脚后捅进棺材里去，艾霍斯特的身材小，棺材的尺寸足够塞下四五个他，空空荡荡，宽敞得很。他笔直地躺在正中，只是两手摊在两侧而非交叉在胸前。亚伯拉罕挺满意，找到了一支笔，留了一张字条给他。

艾霍斯特教授：  
你喝醉了，我就把你放在这里。明天打电话给我。  
亚伯拉罕•塞

之后他把门锁了，就出了厂房，回去睡觉了。

 

第二天他醒得不算迟，只是发现手机上有好几个未接电话，还有中途手动挂掉的。他洗了脸，彻底清醒过来，慌忙跑到车间去，透过铁栏门看到艾霍斯特正塌肩缩背，坐在棺材旁边发愣，看到他来了，怯生生地抬起头，眨着一只青肿的眼睛说：

“真是糟透了。”

亚伯拉罕比他更有压力，惟恐对方指出昨天自己无理揍了他，好在艾霍斯特要么没想起来，要么是想起来了却假装没想起来。他们在屋子里转了一圈，在一个角落里找到了艾霍斯特的车钥匙，在另一个角落里看到一片水渍，还有一股是人都不陌生的味道。亚伯拉罕默默地找来拖把收拾了残局，艾霍斯特趁这时跑得无影无踪了。

 

项目最后顺利完工，亚伯拉罕拿到了学分和总评A，报酬也及时到账。胖子请艾霍斯特和亚伯拉罕吃了一顿餐厅，大大赞美亚伯拉罕的手艺。艾霍斯特看起来十分开心，席间不停地和他们握手，末了要求和亚伯拉罕合影。亚伯拉罕仓促间想不到拒绝的理由，只好屈从。艾霍斯特的个子比他低，肩也窄，要把手伸很长才能搭到他肩上，亚伯拉罕不得不歪头弯腰，总算把两个人的高度差拉到合适的距离。胖子给了亚伯拉罕一张名片，说现在剧集的情况暂时不能透露太多，等到正式放映时会联系他，不过不知道怎么回事，之后就没有了一点下文。亚伯拉罕后来再也没有做过木工，有时候想起那口杳无音信的棺材，觉得没派上用场挺可惜的。

醉酒事件后，艾霍斯特变得亲切了一些，上课和批改作业没那么法西斯了。学期末的学生评分，他的得分有所攀升。该消息来自亚伯拉罕室友的前女友，他们又复合了，可喜可贺。在他们再次分手前，亚伯拉罕听到了不少艾霍斯特的新消息，主要是他和学生关系缓和的事例，比方说他竟收到了学生的圣诞卡，但最让亚伯拉罕惊恐的还是艾霍斯特把那张合影打印了出来，镶了个相框摆在办公桌上，大概想以此勉励自己，证明还是可以和别的老师那样，与学生打成一片的。

离开学校后，亚伯拉罕又断断续续地听说一些艾霍斯特的消息，都来自于好奇“合影里究竟是哪个家伙”的后辈。后来艾霍斯特已经不大再被叫作纳粹了，不过在学生来得及给他起新的外号之前，他就幡然醒悟，发现自己终究不适合教学工作，于是辞掉了教职，进入一家以厉行管理著称的咨询公司，听说干得相当不错，只是不知道那张照片的下场如何。至于亚伯拉罕自己，则一直没甩掉同学圈里“纳粹合影者”的声名，直到他结婚那天的宴席上，还有人问他有没有请“那个教授”来光临他的喜宴。

 

END

 

虽然萌犹太X纳粹萌得要命，但是真要写起来却很吃力。于是避重就轻写了一个现代的AU。无关意识形态与更深刻的东西，只是一个大胆的学生与一个唧歪的教授的故事。大体来说，亚伯拉罕是一个看着正直实则啥都干得出来的人，而艾霍斯特则是一个虚张声势而必须倚靠权威的人。去掉了时代背景和邪恶正义之类的，这两个人的互动似乎就是这个样子啦。

欣赏愉快~


End file.
